Pay Back
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if Bella stayed as the Cullen's for the weekend without Edward? What if Bella had been down lately and they decided to cheer her up with some pranks? What if the pranks they did on Bella made her upset that she runs to her identical twin sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

* * *

><p>What if Bella stayed as the Cullen's for the weekend without Edward? What if Bella had been down lately and they decided to cheer her up with some pranks? What if the pranks they did on Bella made upset that she runs to her identical twin sister? What if they both decide to have a little bit of fun with the Cullen's? What if Bella's sister was dating a vampire too?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm changing Bella's age a bit. Bella is now 18. Bella's birthday party was for her 17th. Edward now has been back for a whole year.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

This weekend had started of lousy then it had gotten worse. First Edward is away for the whole weekend hunting. So I'm staying at the Cullen's. Then Emmett decided to prank me. First he scared me when I got there and sent me into shock. Second I went for a nap and ended up sleeping through the rest of the day and night, and woke up with wipe cream all over me thanks to Jasper. I went for a shower and the water went cold after 5 minutes, I got out to find my clothes and the towels gone. Thanks to Rosalie. I went into Edward's room to get more to find to whole family there waiting for me. They all smiled at me and when I yelled at them to get out they just laughed. But they did anyway. I then went to the cupboard to get some of my clothes to find they have all been tore to shreds and new clothes in their place. One of those tops my sister gave me. I really wanted to cry. I bet this was Alice's doing. I quickly put on something I don't really care what and made my way down the stairs. As I hit the half way point something wet smashed down on my head. I looked at myself to find I was all wet. I can here them all laughing. I start to make the rest on the way down when I slip and I fall down the stairs…

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's POV<strong>

This weekend has started out to be so much fun. We all decided that Bella needed cheering up. So we have played a few harmless pranks on her. Now she is coming down the stairs and I pull the cord that lets the waterfall on her. We all laugh at her expression. Am I the prank king or not? She starts to walk down the stairs again when she tripped and she falls the rest of the way down, hands out trying to catch herself. When she hits the floor she cries out in pain. That stops us all from laughing quickly. Carlisle goes to her side quickly but she flinches away from him.

"Don't touch me", she cries

We can all see the tears running down her cheeks.

"Bella sweetheart I have to check you out", Carlisle says trying to touch her again

"No", she yells quickly getting up and backing up towards the stairs again.

She was now cradling her wrist in her other hand.

"I don't want to play anymore. I'm going home", she says

"I'll drive you home", Alice says looking ashamed at herself

"No", she yells running up the stairs surprising not tripping once she slams the door to Edward's room.

We can all hear her crying now. After a minute we hear her taking on the phone.

"Edward", she cries

Oh crap we are in trouble now. She then begins to tell him everything. She is now sobbing.

"…Edward please come home. I don't want to play anymore", she cries out

We all wince when she says this. We all were just trying to have some fun.

"I love you too", she says crying

She begins to sob again. That makes us feel even worse. We are all going to be in trouble soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I can't stop crying. My head hurts and so does my wrist. I'm pretty sure it is broken. I can hear my sister trying to contact me. We have always been able to talk in our mines and feel each others emotions. But now I'm too upset. I need Edward. I need him to make me feel safe. I stumble into Edward's room and slam the door and start to cry. I quickly grab the phone from the nightstand and dial Edward's number. He picks up one the second ring.

"Hello love"

"Edward", I cry

"Love what is it what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asks panicked

"It has been horrible Edward. Emmett has been playing pranks on me all weekend…", I begin to explain everything that has happened including my probably broken wrist, "Edward please come home. I don't what to play anymore"

I start to cry again.

"Shh Love I will be there soon. I'll stop home quickly and get my car and I'll be there in twenty minutes. Just calm down. Everything will be all right. I love you", Edward says

I can all ready hear him running.

"I love you too", I say hanging up still crying

I need him to hurry. I need my Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I have just taken down a mountain lion when my phone rings. I she its my Bella

"Hello love", I say

"Edward", she cries

I can tell she is crying. What the hell has happened? I should never had left.

"Love what is it what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask panicked

"It has been horrible Edward. Emmett has been playing pranks on me all weekend…", she says and begins to explain everything that has happened including her probably broken wrist, "Edward please come home. I don't what to play anymore"

She begs. And starts to cry again. I'm going to kill my family.

"Shh Love I will be there soon. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Just calm down. Everything will be all right. I love you", I say trying to calm her down

After all she has been through it is bad to have her all worked up.

"I love you too", she says hanging up

I know she is still crying and probably won't stop till I'm there. I have got the hurry. One thing for sure I'm going to kill someone…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

Bella called Edward 20 minutes ago and we are all now sitting in the living room feeling ashamed of ourselves. Suddenly I feel blinding rage coming from outside the house. Oh crap.

"Um guys Edward's back", I say

They all look at me then at each other. How are we going to explain this to him. Just when Carlisle was able to say something the front door smashes open and there stands Edward. His eyes black with rage.

"Do you know who I was just on the phone with?" he growls at us

We all look at him shocked. This is going to be bad. We all shake our heads. Even through we knew.

"I just got off the phone with Bella", he growls, "She called me in tears begging for me to come home", Edward growls

I try to calm him down but it is having little effect. His rage is too great.

"We're so…", Alice begins to say

"Save it", he snarls at us

He runs up the stairs to Bella. We can hear him trying to calm her done. After about 20 minutes he finally manages to do it. Minutes later he comes down the stairs with Bella cradled gently in his arms. He gives us one last glare and storms into the garage. Seconds later we hear his Volvo starting and screeching out of the driveway. We are in so much trouble…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I can't believe they didn't that I will kill them. After I'm done with yelling at them I run up the stairs and into my bedroom to find her crumbled up on the floor crying holding her injured wrist. From here I can tell it is defiantly broken. I race to her and pick her up in my arms and begin to smooth her.

"Shh love I'm here. It is going to be ok", I cooed to her

After about 20 minutes I finally manage to calm her down.

"Let's get you to the hospital love", I say gently picking her up

I carry her down the stairs and with once last glare at my family I leave the house and put Bella in the car. We drive off in seconds.

"Edward can you please call Charlie", she whisperers

"Of course love", I say, "When we get to the hospital"

It only takes us 5 minutes to get to the hospital with my driving the whole time Bella was quiet and she looked like she was far away.

"Come on love. Let's get that wrist checked out", I say gently wrapping my arm around her waist.

I lead her into the waiting room and tell the nurse what happened. She quickly goes and gets a doctor.

"I will be back soon love. I'm just going to call your father", I say

"Please come back soon", she whisperers

"Always", I reply kissing her

I quickly go outside and call Charlie to say he was not happy was understatement. I quickly told him what happened. And why I wasn't there. I told him I came home as quick as I can to find her in tears. And I have taken her to the emergency room. He thanked me and told me is on his way.

20 minutes later Charlie arrives.

"They just took her into x-ray", I tell him

"Thank you for everything you have done Edward. I'm sorry I have been so hard on you. You came so quickly to my daughters aid when she needed you. Thanks. I won't like to apologies", Charlie says to me

I could tell by his thoughts he was being sincere.

"You don't need to apologies to me Chief Swan", I say

"Yes I do and it's Charlie by the way", Charlie says to me, "Now what are we going to do about your family?"

"I think we should leave it up to Bella", I say

That is not exactly the truth. I will be having words with my family when I get home.

"Mr Cullen, Chief Swan you can go in now", the doctor says

"How's my little girl?" Charlie asks him

"She has broken her left waist and hand. We have set it and put a cast on in. The cast will have to stay on for 6 weeks. Her has also sprained her right ankle. She is also in a bit of shock. With plenty of rest she will be fine. But she should take it easy for a few weeks", the doctor explains to us

"Thank you doctor", we both say

We quickly enter Bella's room. She is looking a little bit better but she still looks like she wants to cry. I quickly make my way over to her and pull her into my arms. Charlie doesn't even seemed fazed and goes to sit in the chair bedside the bed.

"Are you ok Bells?" he asks her

"I will be", she says

"What do you want to do about this?" Charlie asks

"We will stick by you what ever you decide", I add

She looks at the both of us a little confused.

"I want to visit my sister. I need to get away", she whisperers

Charlie doesn't seemed surprised. But I sure am.

"You don't have a sister", I say

"Yes I do. She is my twin sister. I just haven't gotten around to telling you all yet. I really want to see her", Bella says looking up at me

"Ok love", I reply kissing her temple

"Why don't you go with her Edward?" Charlie asks

Now that surprises the both of us.

"Really Dad?" Bella asks him

"Sure Bells. I realize now how much the both of you care for each other. I think it is time he meet your sister", Charlie replies smiling at her

"Thanks Daddy", she says

"No problem Bells. Go spend time with your sister. School is out for the rest of the week anyway. Go spend the week with your sister", Charlie continues coming over to us and kissing Bella on the forehead.

"Thanks Daddy. I love you", Bella says reaching out of my arms to hug him.

After Charlie leaves Bella looks up at me and says, "You really want to spend the week with my sister?"

I smile at her, "Of course love. I looking forward to meeting her"

I then give her a deep kiss. After the kiss she snuggles down on to my chest. She said she is going to take a nap while we wait for her to be discharged…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as i can:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I'm just leaving Bella's it is eleven at night. I have helped her pack and I'll be back to pick her up at 5. Our flight leaves at 8 out of Seattle. I'm now on my way to pack. I have promised Bella that I wouldn't tell them about her sister. I quickly agree. My family has done enough damage now they can suffer the consequences. I have just enough time to pack and get things ready before I go back to Bella's. She is a lot of pain because of her wrist and she has a bad headache. So I told her I would be right back to help her. I will seriously kill them for what they put her through.

I soon pull up in front of my house. This is going to be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

I can't believe what Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper did to Bella. Esme and I feel so bad for laughing at her. It hurt see her flinch away from my touch and when she started crying. Everyone now feels horrible for what they have done. Edward and Bella have been gone for hours now. I tried ringing the hospital and finding out in Bella had been there and if she was all right. But they said she hadn't. I don't know if I should believe them or not. Edward couldn't have paid them well not to talk. I sigh. We were all broken out of our thoughts by the sound of a car pulling up.

"Guys it is Edward. I'm sure of it. If the persons rage is anything to go by", Jasper says wincing

We all wince at what Jasper must be feeling. Suddenly Edward is standing in the doorway. He doesn't look very happy.

"Edward we are so sorry", Alice says

"Yeh Edward we just wanted to cheer her up", Emmett says

Edward doesn't say anything; he just walks to the stairs.

"Edward please how is she?" Rose asks

I know seeing Bella crying and hearing her sobbing is having a great effect on us. I see Edward's fists clench and his teeth grind together.

"How do you think she's doing?" Edward snarls, "All she wanted was to have a nice peaceful weekend with people she considers family. And look what's she gets, she has the whole family playing pranks on her until they ended up with her in the hospital"

We all look done ashamed. I can see that Esme is very upset with herself just like we all on.

"The only thing that even is slightly good about this is that now Charlie doesn't hate me anymore. He has transferred his hate on to the lot of you", Edward growls

We all wince at that. I think we better stay clear of Chief Swan for a while. We all see Edward run up the stairs to his room and slam the door shut.

I sigh. This going to take a lot of work before Edward or Bella will forgive us.

An hour goes by before Edward goes down the stairs dragging a suit case behind him.

"Where are you going Edward?" Esme asks with fear in her voice

"Bella and I are taking a little holiday. We will be back by the end of the week", Edward says pulling the suitcase out to the car.

"Please Edward. Please stay", Esme begs

"If I stay I'll probably end up killing someone. At the moment I can't even look at any of you without wanting to kill one of you", Edward says glaring at us before he gets in his car and drives away.

Esme, Alice and Rose begin to sob. The rest of us just look helplessly at each other. How can we fix this?...

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

"We are here love", I say as the plane touches down

"I can't wait to see her again", Bella says

I smile at her, "I can't wait to meet her"

I help her out of the seat. She is still a bit unsteady after everything that has happened. We make our way through the airport. Suddenly Bella lets me go.

"Annie", she yells running off towards a brunette that has just appeared. Who looks just like her.

The girl laughs and runs towards her too. They both fly their arms around each other, crying and laughing. After ten minutes they stop and Bella turns around to me.

"Edward this is my twin sister Annabel. Annabel this Edward", Bella says introducing us.

Now that I can see Annabel more clearly I can see that she looks exactly like my Bella. Why is she here? We didn't tell her we were coming, How did she know to come here?

"Nice to meet you Edward", she says

"Pleasure to meet you too Annabel", I say

"Please call my Anna or Annie", she says hugging me

I quickly realize that I can't smell her scent. I wonder how why that is.

"We better go. Chris is waiting", Annie says grabbing Bella's hand, "Come on Bells, Chris can't wait to see you again"

Bella laughs and we both follow Annie out into the underground car park with me carrying the luggage. Suddenly I can smell another vampire. I tense.

"Hello Bella it is good to see you again", the vampire says hugging her tightly

"It's good to see you again too Chris. Are you taking good care of my sister?" Bella asks him once he let's go.

I can now see the vampire's eyes and they are bright gold just like mine. I quickly relax.

"Of course I am. Now this must be the famous Edward Cullen", Chris says, "I'm Christopher Castle"

"Edward Cullen. But you all ready knew that", I say shaking his hand

Chris laughs

"How do you know Bella and Annie?" I ask him

"I'm dating Annie", he replies

I look at the both of them. They are both now smiling. At me.

"So you both are dating vampires?" I ask them smiling

Annie and Bella laugh, "We are twins", they say together

That shocks me. This is going to be an interesting week.

Chris pats me on the back, "Trust me you'll get used to it"

Chris and I get in the front seat while Bella and Annie get in the back. We drive for about 20 minutes before we come to a house way out of town.

"Welcome to my families place Edward", Chris says

We quickly get out and follow Chris inside.

"We're back", he calls

"Oh there here", a woman says with long black hair, "Welcome back Bella", she cries hugging her

"Thanks Christine", she replies hugging her back

"Look at you. You're as pale as me! We are going to have to do something about that", she replies

Bella chuckles

"You must be Edward. I'm Christine Castle. Chris's mother for all intensive purposes", she says introducing herself

"Nice to meet you", I say

"Welcome back Bella", a man says with short black hair

He goes over and gives her a soft hug.

"Your sister has missed you a lot", he says

"I have missed her too", Bella replies smiling at her sister

The man then turns to me.

"I'm Richard Castle. The father of this group. And you must be Edward", Richard says shaking my hand

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Castle", I say

"Please just call me Rick", he says smiling

Then we hear two people coming down the stair's. The male is tall and has blonde hair and the female is about the same high and has brown hair.

"Bella your back. It's good to see you again", she says

"I'm glad your back Bella", the man says wrapping his arms around the woman

"It's good to be back too", Bella says

"Edward this is Natasha and her mate John", Bella says introducing us

"It's nice to meet you Edward", they both say

Next two boys enter the foyer. Both look kind of the same. But one has dark brown hair and the other has black.

"Welcome back Bella", they both say

"Edward this is Jim…", Bella starts to say

"and Tim the twins", Annie finishes

That is going to take some time to get used too. Two more enter one with curly red hair and the other with light brown hair.

"It's good to see you again Bella", the red haired female says hugging her, "We must talk how we are going to get back at the Cullen's"

Bella laughs, "Of course Juls"

"Hi Bella", the man says

"It's good to see you Tommy", Bella replies hugging him

Once she let's go the man comes over towards me.

"Hi I'm Tommy and this is my mate Julie", he says introducing himself and his mate

"Nice to mate you", I say shaking his hand

"Why don't we all go into the living room", Christine suggests

We all make our way into the living room Bella and Annie sit on the couch with the rest of us sitting around them.

"Can I ask you a question love?" I ask her

"Sure", she replies looking at me

"How did your sister know to pick us up at the airport? You didn't call her", I ask her confused

Annie and Bella look at each other for a minute before busting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask them

"Edward. Annie and I share a mind connection, so we…", Bella starts

"…can see into each others thoughts", Annie finishes

"That is going to take a while to get used too", I say

Everyone busts out laughing

"Trust me it is weird at first. But you get used to not having any secrets when you are with one of them", Chris says

"What do you mean not having any secrets?" I ask

"Edward. Annie and I say not only see each other's thoughts but we can talk to each other in our minds no matter the distance. We can also see through each other's eyes…", Bella says

"…and feel each others emotions", Annie finishes

"Wow", is all I can say

"Edward", Annie says sweetly

"Yes Annie?" I reply

"Don't ever leave my sister again otherwise I'll have my vampires kill you", she threatens

There are nine of them. I really am scared.

"I promise I'll never leave Bella again", I say

"Good I believe you. I'm glad you were able to calm Bella down yesterday", she says smiling at me

"You were there?" I ask her

"Yes I was. But Bella put up blockers to block me out so I couldn't talk to her to calm her down. I'm glad you got there when you did", she says

"No problem. I love Bella with everything I have", I say

"I know", is all she replies

"How come I can't smell the both of you?" I ask, "I have always been able to smell Bella but now I can't"

"That is because of me", Annie says

"Care to explain", I ask her

"Bella is a mental shield…", Annie starts to say

"…and Annie is a physical shield", Bella finishes off

"So you are both have the opposite power. Now why can't I smell you both?" I ask

"I can block my scent. Now for your second question. When we are near each other our powers go into each other. So we share our….", Annie starts

"…powers with each other when we are close to each other", Bella finishes

"That is pretty cool", I say, "I'm sure Carlisle will be interested in this"

Bella laughs, "I'm sure he would"

"Now what are we going to do about the Cullen's. They need pay back", Julie say

I smile to myself. I have a feeling this is going to be good…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as i can:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I normally don't condone pay back but I have had enough. It is time they learnt a lesson.

"Now what are we going to do about the Cullen's. They need pay back", Julie says

"It's simple. I have already told mum I miss my sister and that I'm going to move back to Forks with her", Annie says

I gasp, "Really?"

"Yes. Chris and the entire family are moving as well. Christine has already got a job at the hospital as a nurse and the school was looking for another English teacher so Rick is going to be that teacher", Annie says smiling

"Have you got a house?" Edward asks

"Yes we have. We knew Annie would want to be with her sister eventually. So we bought a house to move into when she did decide. All our things are already in transit", Rick says

"We'll all move there in two days. When Bella has had a chance to rest probably", Christine adds

"What are you going to do about my family?" Edward asks

"That's simple we are going to switch places", Annie says smiling

"What do you mean?" Edward asks confused

"We may be identical Edward. But we are different in many ways", I answer him smiling.

"Explain", he replies

"Well first off I'm not as clumsy as my sister here", Annie says smiling

"Thanks Ann", I reply

"Second I'm good a video games", she says

Edward grins getting the meaning to it, "Really?"

"Yes. I'm very good at games. And third I'm a good actor", Annie says grinning evilly

Edward grins, "I'm going to like this"

We all laugh at his expression. We spent the rest of the time catching up and Chris's family telling Edward their stories. The Cullen's will never know what hit them…

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I'm driving Annie to my house so she can start messing with my family. She looks just like Bella. Christine put a cast on her wrist and hand to make sure she looked the same as Bella. We had just left Bella with the family after finding out Charlie was out fishing for the next couple days. This will give us the perfect cover to have Annie or should I say Bella staying with me.

"What are you going to do to them first?" I ask her

"I'm going to make them feel a bit guilty. I'll start to have my fun with them tomorrow. But today is about me making them feel guiltily", Annie replies

"How are you going to do that?" I ask her

"I'm going to play up the pain a bit. Christine gave me a bottle of sugar pills labeled pain killers to trick your family", Annie replies grinning

I grin at her.

"I'm also going to act like I'm scared of them and that I don't want you to leave me alone with them", Annie adds

"That I can do", I reply

"I might just be far enough away from Bella's shield so that you can hear my mind. So go along with what ever I say. And act like your still very angry with them", Annie says

"Sure. I can do that. They need to learn their lesson. Anyway I'm still angry with them", I reply

It was the truth. I'm still very angry with them.

"Good. Now Bella will probably be watching the whole time through our mind link. So let's make this good", Annie says

"Oh I will", I reply as we turn up my driveway

This is going to be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

Edward and Bella left two days ago and we haven't heard from them since. We hadn't seen Bella since the day before they left. We all feel horrible for what we did to her. Esme and I just laughed and didn't try to stop them but we still feel horrible we shouldn't have done that. Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rose feel worse. Especially after running into Charlie yesterday he was picking up new fishing gear. He was going away for the rest of the week fishing with friends. When he saw us he didn't look happy. It was like the look he usually gave Edward. But he gave it to us. Jasper told us his emotions where not pleasant either. That just made us feel even more horrible then we already do.

We are in the dinning room talking about how we are going to deal with this mess when we here a car pull up and a car door slam.

"Are you sure about this love? We can stay at your place. Charlie said he didn't mind me staying with you", we hear Edward say, as another car door slams shut

"It will be ok Edward as long as you stay with me. I don't want to be alone", we hear Bella say in a small voice

She doesn't want us to stay alone with us. That just makes us feel worse.

"I think you should stay with Jacob. Add least I would know you would be safe there", Edward says

We all wince. We must have done a very bad thing to make Edward say he would rather have Bella with Jacob then with us.

"It will be alight. If I go to Jacob I would have to leave you", Bella whisperers

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable love", Edward says

"I'll be alright", Bella replies

"Ok but just say the word and then we are out of here", Edward replies

What have we done?

We hear the front door open and only one pair of footsteps that must mean Edward is carrying Bella.

"Edward I'm hungry", Bella says

"Ok love. After the long flight I'm sure your hungry", Edward replies

"Edward you can put me down. I can walk", Bella says

"The doctor said after the last few days you have had you need to take it easy", Edward replies

We all wince when he says that. What have we done?

Then Edward appears in the doorway with Bella cradled in his arms gently.

"Hello everyone", Edward says stiffly

I don't need Jasper's power to know what Edward is feeling right now. He's feeling angry and probably rage towards us.

Edward puts Bella down on the ground and takes a step away from her and into the kitchen. Bella moves slowly after him and opens the fridge. She is limping. She gets a glass of milk and sits back down on the barstool. We can all see her probably we can see that her ankle was bandaged; probably from the fall she took. Her wrist and hand are in a cast. I wince that is defiantly from the fall she took. She landed on her hand.

"Bella are you alright?" Esme asks her

Bella immediately stiffens; suddenly Edward is back at her side with a sandwich on a plate in his hand.

"Here you go love", he says kissing her temple

Bella quickly relaxes at his touch. It was like she was scared to be alone with us.

"Can everyone please follow me out to the car I need help unloading the suitcases", Edward says at vampire speed through clenched teeth

We all nod. Knowing that we are in trouble. We were leaving the room when Bella grabbed Edward's hand.

"Please don't leave me alone with them", she whimpers

We all wince when she conforms my suspicions.

"They are coming with me love. We are going to have a little chat", Edward says, "We'll be right back"

"Ok. Please hurry", she whisperers

Edward kisses her on the head again and motions for us to follow him. He stalks outside to his car with us follow. We could all feel the fury coming off of him in waves.

"How was the trip Edward? We expected you to be gone till the end of the week", Esme asks trying to calm him

"It went well considering the fact the Bella is still suffering from the effects of last weekend", Edward says growling

We all wince. He is going to snap soon.

"Or the fact that we couldn't stay with Bella's mother any longer because she couldn't be trusted to watch Bella when I had to go out", Edward growls

"We're sorry Edward", Alice whisperers

"YOU'RE SORRY! I WAS MEANT TO SPEND A WEEKEND HUNTING NOT WORRING ABOUT BELLA BECAUSE I THOUGHT SHE WAS SAFE WITH MY FAMILY. I WAS SO WRONG. I GOT A CALL FROM MY GIRLFRIEND WHO WAS BEYHOND TEARS. I GOT HOME TO FIND HER ON THE FLOOR SOBBING AND CRYING HER EYES OUT IN PAIN AND FEAR. CRYING MY NAME. AND YOUR'RE JUST SORRY!" Edward yells

We all wince again and there is the snap.

"OR HOW ABOUT THE FACT I BOUGHT HER TO THE ER AND HAD TO CALL HER FATHER TELLING HIM WHAT MY FAMILY HAD DONE TO HER. OR FINDING OUT THAT YOUR FAMILY COURSED HER TO END UP WITH A BROKEN WRIST AND HAND, A SPAINED ANKLE AND A VERY BAD CASE OF SHOCK. THAT SHE NEARLY DIED FROM. THAT SHE NOW HAS TO BE MOTITORED FOR, FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS. AND YOU JUST TELL ME YOUR SORRY", Edward yells again

All our eyes widen when we hear the extent of Bella's condition. Shock is very dangerous. And to have a broken wrist and hand and a sprained ankle would be hard on her. Before we get the chance to respond…

"Edward!" Bella cries from inside the house

Edward runs back inside with us right on his tail. We go into the dinning room to find Bella leaning heavily against the tabletop with her good hand. Edward quickly rushes to her side and wraps his arms around her waist supporting her weight.

"What is it love? Are you all right?" he asks her

"I was feeling lightheaded. I got up to move to the couch when I felt like I was going to fall. I managed to grab the table just in time otherwise I would be on the floor again", Bella whisperers weakly

"That's it love. I'm taking you up to my bed to rest. You have had a long day and you are still feeling the after effects of the shock", Edward says scoping her up

"Maybe I should look at her", I offer

"You have done enough", Edward says glaring at me before he runs up the stairs with Bella in his arms.

I sit down and put my face in my hands. Why didn't I stop this?

"Carlisle what's going on?" Alice asks me still shocked by what she just saw

"Bella is suffering from the after effects of shock. Of a massive shock. After what we all put her through this weekend has been too much on her", I say

"Is it serious?" Esme asks upset

"It could be. We're going to have to keep an eye on her. That is if Edward let's us anyway near her", I say

"We didn't mean to do this to her. We just wanted to make her laugh", Emmett says

"After this we should take all of Edward's warnings to heart", Rose says

"What's Edward feeling Jazz?" Alice asks

"Rage, Anger, love, protectiveness, a lot of protectiveness. I think if we try to go in Edward's room, Edward might just kill us", Jasper says

Earning him a growl in agreement by Edward.

We all sigh and start to talk quietly among ourselves after another hour we suddenly hear screaming.

"NO, NO PLEASE STOP", Bella screams

She must be dreaming about Edward leaving her again.

"PLEASE STOP I DON'T WANT TO PLAY ANYMORE", she screams

We all gasp and look at each other. She is dreaming about this past weekend.

"PLEASE EDWARD SAVE ME", Bella screams

Bella's screams quickly cut off as Edward manages to wake her. We can all hear we crying now and Edward trying to calm her. What have we done to her? I look at the others and they are wearing the same guilty looks I am. After half an hour Edward comes down the stairs with Bella in his arms.

"Bella wants to watch a movie", he says placing Bella gently on the couch covering her with a blanket.

"What movie?" Alice asks

"Romeo and Juliet", Edward replies

Alice quickly runs out of the room and gets the movie and is back within seconds.

"Do you want us to leave Bella?" Esme asks her

"No you can stay", Bella whisperers

We all take our seats and Alice starts the movie. Edward goes to sit with Bella and moves her into his arms gently. About an hour into the movie Bella starts to make grunts of pain. All our eyes turn to her.

"Do you need more pain medication love?" Edward asks her

"Please", Bella whimpers

"Carlisle can you please get the pain killers out of the bag by the door", Edward asks me

I quickly run to the door and find the bottle of prescription painkillers. I read the label these are pretty strong. I run back to Edward just as Esme passes him a glass of water. Edward quickly takes the bottle from me and takes out two of the little painkillers and then hands them to her.

"You'll feel better soon love", Edward says kissing her temple as she begins to whimper in pain again and she buries her face in his chest.

I turn around and look at the family's faces they all show the same thing, Guilt, sadness, pain, and regret.

"We are going hunting Edward. Will you be all right?" I ask him

"I will. Go", Edward replies turning his attention back to Bella

We all quickly run out the door and into the forest.

"How could we do that to Bella?" Alice whisperers

"She is in so much pain right now", Rose says

"We should never have played those pranks on her", Emmett says

"This is all our fault Bella is suffering right now", Jasper adds

"Everyone should apologies to her tomorrow. We should tell her how sorry we are and ask her how we can make it up to her", Esme says

"I think you are right. But Edward is not leaving us alone with Bella. You heard him he would rather she stay with Jacob. We all will have to step carefully around her from now on", I say

Everyone nods there heads in agreement and we all quickly take off hunting. Maybe spending a night away from the house would let Edward calm down a bit…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as I can:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I have had complaints about my spelling and grammer. I'm sorry but I can't help it. I have multiple medical problems that require me to use pain medication on a regular basis. I do the best I can and I rely on my spell checker i'm sorry if some spelling mistakes slip through the cracks. And you must remember i'm Australian and we spell things differently.**

**I would like to thank everyone for there great reviews. So here is another chapter for you:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .4.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annie's POV<strong>

As soon as they are far enough away Edward and I both bust out laughing. They all looked so guilty.

"They are so guilty", I chuckle

"You should hear their thoughts", Edward chuckles

"_That was really good Ann", Bella thinks to me_

"_Thanks. Wait and see wait I do to them next", I reply_

"_I can't wait", Bella thinks_

"_Are you feeling any better?" I ask her_

"_A bit I'm still in pain", Bella replies_

"_Take your pain medication and go to sleep. Nothing will happen to the morning anyway. And I'll make sure you are up", I think_

"_Thanks Annie. Tell Edward I love him", Bella thinks_

"_Will do", I reply cutting the connection_

"Annie are you alright?" Edward asks me

"I was talking to Bella", I reply

"This is going to take some time to get used too", Edward mutters

"Bella watched the whole performance", I told him smiling

He chuckled, "Did she enjoy the show?"

"Yes she did. She is going to take some pain killers now and go to sleep", I say, "She told me to tell you that she loves you"

Edward smiles, "What are you going to do now?"

"That is a surprise", I reply

I get up of the couch and walk up the stairs to Edward's bedroom and open my suitcase I get out a few items and get to work. This is going to be funny…

* * *

><p><em>S<em>_everal Hours Later…_

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I feel so bad after what I did to Bella. Now she doesn't want to be left alone with us. She has dark circles under her eyes too like she can't sleep. After hearing her scream in her sleep about this weekend. I feel even worse. I'm going to have to make this up to her. We are all on our way home now we have been gone for 12 hours. It's now 7am; I hope Bella got a good night sleep. We enter the house and find Bella asleep on the couch with Edward's arms wrapped around her. Edward looks up at our entrance. We can all see the anger in his eyes.

"How is she?" Carlisle whisperers taking a step closer to the couch.

Edward growls lowly in warning. Carlisle quickly backs up. Edward has gotten a lot more over protective of Bella since the weekend and we only have ourselves to blame.

"Is she ok?" Esme asks

"She keeps having nightmares. She hasn't gotten much sleep tonight", Edward replies still glaring at us

We all wince when he says this. We didn't mean to give her nightmares.

"I would like all of you to be quiet. Bella needs her sleep", Edward says

"Of course. Whatever she needs", Esme says

We all quickly go our own ways. Jasper and I head upstairs to our room. Rose heads to her room for a shower. Emmett turns on the TV downstairs quietly and begins watching it. Esme and Carlisle go into the kitchen to talk about everything that has happened. I sigh hopefully Bella will except my apology…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I hold Annie in my arms watching the family start to do their own activities. Annie is actually not sleeping, I have to say she is a very good actor.

"_Read to mess with Emmett's mind a bit"_, _Annie thinks to me_

I give her a little nudge telling her I'm ready.

"_Good. Bella is now up and she'll be watching", Annie thinks_

This is going to be funny. Annie slowly brings out a control for the TV. She hides it under the blanks she is under. She begins to change channels on the TV.

"What the hell?" Emmett says he picks up his remote and tries to change channel but it doesn't work.

Annie begins to turn up the sound.

When it gets to a loud level I say, "Emmett turn the bloody TV down. You'll wake Bella", I growl

Emmett turns to face me and says, "It's not me"

"Of course its not you", I reply sarcastically

"Really I swear it's not me. The control is not even working", he replies

I gently untangle myself from Annie. Acting like I don't want to wake her. I stalk over to him and snatch the remote out of his hands. I quickly put the batteries back in while he is not looking. I then turn down the sound and then change channel.

"It's walking for me Emmett. Are you trying to wake Bella up?" I growl at him

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I don't know what happened", Emmett begs

I growl at him again and make my way back over to Annie and I pick her up gently and hold her to me again. Emmett is now looking scared and confused. Annie did a good job.

"_Bella is laughing her head off. She said we did a good job", Annie thinks_

I discreetly smile. I'm glad we are cheering her up. 5 minutes later we all hear Alice screech from the top of the stairs. Annie moans like she is starting to wake because of it.

I growl again acting my over protective self.

Alice runs down the stairs holding the remains of her favourite top and skirt looks like they have been torn to pieces.

"Who did this?" Alice growls loudly

Annie moans again at the noise.

"Alice if you don't quiet down I'll make you. If you wake up my Bella you'll be in trouble", I growl

Esme and Carlisle enter the room at the sound of all the noise.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asks in a low voice

"Someone ruined my favourite top and skirt. I want to know who did this", Alice growls again

Annie starts to toss and turn and a whimper escapes her. I really like her acting.

"Alice now is not the time or place", Esme scolds quietly

Suddenly we here a very load shirk from up the stairs. And then Rose runs down the stairs in just a towel. She must have been taking a shower. I try not to laugh when I see her hair. It is bright green.

"WHO DID THIS!" Rose yells

That did it Annie 'woke' with a start screaming and breath rapidly. She is acting very scared. I growl at Rose and then gather Annie back into my arms and begin to rock her back and forward.

"Shh love you safe. No one is going to hurt you", I cooed to her trying to calm her down

"Look what you have done. She is meant to be staying calm", I growl at vampire speed

Rose looks down so do everyone else. Annie 'calms' down after 10 minutes and she looks around the room confused but she quickly spots Rose's green hair.

"What happened to Rosalie's hair?" she asks groggily

"Nothing", Rose mutters and goes back upstairs to try and wash it out. She knows I'm not in the mood to deal with her and she doesn't want to upset Bella.

I smile to myself. I'm pretty sure that dye won't be coming out anytime soon.

"Edward I'm in pain again", Annie whimperers

I look down on her with fake concern, "Do you want more pain medication?"

"Yes please", she whimperers

"Carlisle can you please get the pill bottle for me and Esme can you please get Bella a glass of water?" I ask them

They both nod their heads and quickly do what I ask. Annie quickly takes the pills and looks around the room again.

"What's going on?" she asks innocently

I have to hold back a laugh. She sure can act…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as possible:)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annie's POV<strong>

That was so much fun. The look on their faces was priceless and the best part is Bella is having a good time.

"_Edward I want to go upstairs to your room", I think_

It is lucky that Bella managed to take down her mental shield from me otherwise we couldn't so this.

"I'm taking Bella upstairs so she can sleep probably without all this noise", Edward says to the family.

He gently picks me up in his arms and takes me upstairs once we are in his room he shuts the down and grabs the note pad and pen that we have been using to communicate with.

_What are you planning next? – He writes_

"_I haven't told you the other use of my shield", I think _

_What's that? – he writes_

"_I can make it turn me invisible", I think with an evil grin on my face_

He grins too

_What are you going to do? – He writes_

"_Your just going to have to wait and see", I think smiling_

_What do you need me to do? – He asks_

"_I need you to make it look like I'm still in the room. So that means acting your over protective self", I think_

_I'm going to enjoy this – He writes smiling_

"_I bet you will", I think to him_

"_This is going to be fun", Bella thinks_

"_You bet it is", I reply_

I see Edward's eyes go wide. He grabs the paper and writes.

_I can hear her!_

I smile to him. Looks like when Bella doesn't have her shield covering me Edward can hear her talking to me. Bella picks up on that thought.

"_Hi Edward I miss you", Bella thinks_

Edward quickly writes and I look at the paper so Bella can see through my eyes.

_I miss you too love. Are you all right? – Edward asks_

"_I'm all right they are taking good care of me. I love you", Bella thinks_

_I love you too – Edward writes_

"_Ok that's enough you two", I grumble _

I really don't need them talking in my head.

_Bella laughs, "Sorry sis. Bye Edward can't wait to see what else you do"_

Then Bella's presence in my mind is gone.

"_Ok I'm going to go now. I'll be back", I think to him_

He just nods his head and I grab my rack sack that has everything I need in it. And I make my way to the door. I quickly through up my shields and turn myself invisible. I make my way down the two flights of stairs. I see Esme heading into the laundry with a basket of clothes. Perfect this is going to be fun. I watch as she puts a load of whites on and leaves the room. I reach into my bag and draw out some red flood dye. I open the lip and drop some in. This will turn their clothes pink. And I just see Carlisle coat in there too. I chuckle to myself that is going to make for an interesting hospital trip tomorrow.

I make my way upstairs again and into Carlisle's study Edward told me the combination for his brief case. I open it quickly and replace the items in it with fake ones. This is going to be funny. Especially because Christine will be starting work tomorrow and has promised to video tape him all the way.

Now it is time to mess with everyone a little bit. I make my way to Jasper's study were the door has been left open. He is sitting in his chair reading a book. This is going to be fun. I move over to the bookshelf I gently knock a book to the ground. Jasper's head snaps up and looks at the book on the floor and then around the room. He quickly gets up and puts the book on the shelf at the same time I drop another book from across the room and he jumps. And I chuckle lucky my shield is sound proof. He moves to pick up the book again and I move to the other side of the room and knock a shelf of books on the floor. He turns around in a flash.

"What the hell is going on?" he says a little too loudly causing Edward to growl from upstairs and Alice to enter the room.

"What's going on Jazz? You're going to have Edward kicking your butt soon if you don't stop", she says

"Someone is knocking my books to the ground", he says looking confused

"Who Jazz there is no one here", Alice says with concern in her eyes

"I don't know what's going on but my books keep getting knocked to the ground", he says

I chuckle again. By the end of all this I'm going to make them all lose their mines.

"I'll help you pick them up", Alice offers

Perfect. I think. I quickly make my way to Alice's room and find the safe that Edward told me about and put in the code. I'm so glad Bella is dating a mine-reader it makes life so much easier. I quickly snap all of Alice's credit cards to pieces and shut the safe. I then go to Alice's handbag and grab her purse I quickly swap all of her credit card for ones my family has made. They won't work. She is in for one hell of a surprise when she goes shopping. I quickly put it back just as Alice enters the room and goes on her computer to work on some of her designs. I move over to the computer and start taping random keys.

For the next several minutes I muck around with her computer pulling out chords. Alice is getting annoyed and confused

"What the hell!" she shouts

Earning her a growl from Edward again.

"Ops. Sorry", Alice says softly

Alice gets up and looks at the back of the computer but I have already put the chords back in place. She looks very confused right know. I chuckle and leave the room. I make my way down the garage were Rosalie is. This is going to be fun. She is working on her car. So I walk over to the already open hood. I am really good with cars so I pull a plug that makes the lights go off and on. Rosalie swears and comes over and plugs the plug back in with a confused look. I then pull the plug for the wipers. She looks shocked but comes over to fix it, by now is really confused. I now to the big one like I have done with everyone else I pull the plug that sets off all of the alarms.

Rosalie jumps in shock and everyone can hear Edward's growl fills the house. Rosalie quickly runs over the car and starts to turn the alarm off.

"What's going on Rose?" Carlisle asks her, "You know we are meant to be keeping the noise down so Bella can sleep"

"I'm so sorry Carlisle I don't know what is happening", Rosalie says looking upset

I chuckle again and leave quickly. Hearing Carlisle telling her off all the way. I enter the living room to find Emmett playing video games.

"Emmett can you please come and help me", Esme asks softly

Emmett quickly gets up and head out into the kitchen. I go over quickly to the games and switch they to kiddies' games. I lean against the wall and wait for Emmett to come back. He is back within minutes and immediately goes to play again.

"What to hell", he exclaims earning him a growl from Edward

I chuckle. Edward is doing a good job of acting protective.

"Rose", he says walking out of the room.

I quickly do the switch and watch as Emmett re-enters the room with Rosalie and Carlisle right behind him.

"Look", he says

Rosalie quickly checks the games.

"Emmett these are the games you usually play", Rosalie says

"No it can't be", he says quickly coming over to check for himself, "That's not possible. I swear Rosie these were not here a second ago"

Emmett is now looking very confused. I laugh and quickly make my way back up the stairs and into Edward's room. He is waiting for me with a smile.

_That went well – He writes_

"_Just wait", I think smiling_

Esme hasn't checked the washing machine yet. And now all the family are down stairs. This is going to be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

This has been a really weird day. Weird things keep happening without any reason. Maybe we are just imagining things.

"What the hell!" Esme exclaims quietly

We all look at each other. Esme never swears. She quickly enters with a basket of laundry. All pink laundry. Everyone quickly goes to the basket and we find all our clothes have been dyed pink.

"How the hell did this happen", we all say loudly forgetting that Bella was asleep upstairs.

We all hear her wake with a start and Edward's loud growl at us. We all wince. We are in trouble again. I think we have pushed Edward to his limit again after nearly waking Bella up several times already.

"Edward what's going on? What all that noise", Bella asks panicked

We can all hear how scared she sounds in her voice.

"Shh it's alright love. Go back to sleep", Edward says

"He is feeling angry and rage again", Jasper whisperers

We wince. We are meant to be helping Bella.

"I'm wake now. I'm also hungry", Bella says

"Ok love. Do you want to go down stairs to eat? Or do you want to stay up here?" he asks her

"Let's go down stairs. I want to know what they were yelling about", Bella says

Bella has unknowing saved our lives. If Edward had come down here without her things could have gotten out of hand. Ever since the bad weekend Edward has gotten ten times more protective of his mate. If we cross him when it comes to her we will be in trouble.

Edward comes down the stairs in a matter of minutes with Bella once again in his arms. We see his eyes and they are slightly black with anger. He sees us and glares daggers.

"Why are the clothes all pink?" Bella asks softly

"Nothing to worry about Bella. Just go and eat", Alice says

Edward quickly takes her into the kitchen and we all let out a sigh in relief. We al are going to have to be more careful…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I'm laughing hard after I see the looks on their faces when they come down the stairs. They all look so scared it was hilarious.

"Having a good time Bella", Chris asks smiling

"That best", I reply grinning

"What's next?" he asks

"Next I call my dad", I reply

I quickly pick up the phone and dial Charlie's mobile it rings twice before he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad it's me", I say

"Annie or Bella?" he asks

I laugh, "Bella"

"Hey honey how are you feeling?" Dad asks me

"I feeling a lot better", I reply

"Are you still with your sister", he says

"In a way…", I say and explain to him what we are doing

As soon as I'm done he busts out laughing.

"Your doing a great job Bells. They deserve it. Why did you call me?" he asks

"How would you like to help…."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as i can:)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter .6.**

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Today it is going to be a good day and a very funny day. I almost feel sorry for the Cullen's. Almost.

"Everyone ready to go?" I ask them

They all grin evilly and nod.

"When then get going", I say to them shooing them out of the door

"Bella your going with us", Chris says taking my hand

"Why?" I ask him carefully getting up

"Because you are going to like to watch this first hand", he says grinning

I grin, "I'm going to enjoy this"

He laughs and gently leads me to the car. Let the fun begin…

* * *

><p><strong>Annie's POV<strong>

Carlisle has just left for work and boy is he in for a big surprise. Now Edward and I just need to get Emmett and Alice to go shopping. I don't think it'll be that hard. They feel so guilty as it is. It should be a piece of cake.

"Edward I would like some ice-cream but we are all out", I say softly

"Ok Bella. Do you want me to go out and get you some?" Edward asks playing alone

I bite my lip looking like I really don't want to go.

"We'll go", Alice says pointing at her and Emmett, "I have to go to the mall anyway"

"I have to pick up a few things. So it should not be any trouble", Emmett says smiling

"Thanks", I reply quietly

They both leave quickly. Soon both Edward and I are alone.

"This is going to be good", I say smiling

Edward chuckles, "This is going to be fun"

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

I make my way to work. Thankful I'm not in the house anymore. The tension in the house is unbearable at the moment. With both Edward and Bella there. Bella is scared of us at the moment and we only have ourselves to blame.

"Carlisle why is your coat pink?" Dr Richards asks

I sigh, "It got mixed with something in the wash"

"Carlisle we have a new nurse joining us today", Dr Richards says, "She is assigned to your service"

"Sure. Who exactly is this person?" I ask

"Dr Cullen?" a new female voice says behind me

I quickly turn around to see a beautiful woman behind me.

"Yes I'm doctor Cullen. Are you are?" I ask her

She smiles at me and looks at me with her blue eyes, "Christine Castle. Your assigned nurse for the day"

"Well then we must get going", I say giving her a slight smile

"Why is your coat pink?" she asks me

I sigh. Today is going to be a long day.

"We have a patient in room 2", Christine says

I quickly follow her to room 2 and get out my equipment and I gasp at what I get out. All me gear has been replaced by fake plastic toy ones. I wince today is not my day. Who could have done this?

"Is there a problem?" Christine asks me

"No, no, no problem. I'm just going to have to go to my office for a second", I say quickly and leave the room.

I could have sworn that I heard her laughter. The rest of the day goes by quickly with people laughing at my lab coat. I'm going to have to get a new one. I'm hiding in my office when the phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask answering it

"Hello Dr Cullen it is Chief Charlie Swan I need for you to come down to the station"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

We are all now at the mall trailing Alice and Emmett. Chris has made us all look different that is his power. We all watch Alice go into a clothing store we see her pick out a couple of things then go to the counter to pay for them. She tries one credit card but it doesn't work. She tries another two and still them don't work. I laugh at the look on her face. It is priceless. Lucky I have bought a camera. I take a couple of pictures. These I'm so keeping. Alice ends up paying in cash. After another hour I'm left with only Natasha and Julie the boy are going out to mess with Emmett's car. After another hour the boys come back to get us. They lead us out to Emmett's car where they have changed the plates and papers so it looks like the car is stolen. Now we just need to give Charlie a reason to pull him over. Jim hands me a bat and says for me to do the honors. I grin the others check that no one is around and I swing the bat as best I can with one arm at Emmett's back tail light. It smashes on impact. I then swing the bat again and again to I make a dent in the back of his car.

"That Emmy bear is for what you put me through", I say grinning

Everyone else laughs.

"Come on Bella we better get going. You need to call your father and give him the heads up", Tommy says leading me away

We all quickly get into Tommy's BMW, just as Emmett and Alice leave the mall and I pull out my cell phone.

"Hey Daddy. We are all set", I tell him

He laughs, "Ok. This is going to be fun"

I laugh and hang up. This is going to be good.

We all watch Emmett shout out when he see's the back of his car. I laugh serves you right brother. I think to myself. Both of them quickly get in the car and leave. With us following right behind them. This is going to be funny…

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I can't believe all my credit cards won't work. How could this have happened? We are now going to Emmett's jeep to make our way home with Bella's ice cream.

"What the hell?" Emmett shouts

I quickly look to see what he is talking about and see that his rear light is broken and there is a dent in the back of his car.

"Who did this?" he shouts

"There is no point yelling about it. We'll just go home and get Rose to fix it. We better get this ice cream to Bella we don't want Edward angry with us. Then he already is", I tell him

He sighs in defeat, "Your right lets go"

We both quickly jump in and start the drive home. We half way home when there are sirens behind us.

"Oh crap", Emmett swears

I look behind us to see a police car chasing us. Why did I not see this?

Emmett starts to pull over.

"I hope it is not who I think it is", Emmett says

"I hope so too", I reply

But we are no such luck. Out of the cruiser comes Charlie Swan. Oh crap we are in trouble. Big trouble. Why did I not see this? Someone out there must hate us.

"Sir…oh it's you. Mr Cullen, Miss Cullen were you aware that you were doing 20 miles over the speed limit and that you're back light was out?" Charlie questions us

"Sorry Charlie", I say trying to talk my way out of it

"It's Chief Swan to you", he replies glaring at us with a death glare

Who knew vampires could get scared by a human. Suddenly we hear his radio go off.

"Wait here", he says

"We are in major trouble Alice. Did you see the way he looked at us?" Emmett asks

"Yes I did. We are in major trouble", I say

Soon Charlie is back.

"Both of you step out of the car real slowly", Charlie says hands on his gun

Oh no what did we do now. We both slowly get out of the car.

"What's wrong Chief Swan?" I ask

"Were you aware that this car was reported stolen?" he asks us

Oh no. There is no way we can talk ourselves out of this one. How can this be happening?

"Chief Swan I swear this is my car", Emmett says

"That's what they all say. Put your hands behind your heads", he says gruffly

We quickly do what we are told

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to a attorney if you can't afford one, one will be appointed for you", Charlie says handcuffing us

I can't believe Charlie Swan. Bella's father is reading us our rights. This can't be happening we have never been in trouble before. Especially me. Carlisle and Esme are not going to be happy. What am I going to tell Jasper? Oh crap what am I going to tell Edward. Bella and him are waiting for the ice cream. We are in major trouble here. Maybe we'll be safer in jail then going home to deal with Edward again…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as possible:)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter .7.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Chris has bought me into the trees near where Charlie has pulled over Emmett and Alice. The look on both of their faces is priceless. Lucky we have a camera. We watch as Charlie reads them their rights and hurls them both into his cruiser and drives away. As soon as they are gone Chris helps me down as Tommy pulls his car up. The boys quickly change the plates back. And we quickly get back in the car and head home. Now it is up to Dad, Annie and Edward…

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's POV<strong>

This just can't be happening. Alice and I are sitting in a jail cell after Charlie did our fingerprints and taken our mug shots this just can't be happening. Charlie is looking at us with anger in his eyes. He now picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Hello Dr Cullen it is Chief Charlie Swan I need for you to come down to the station", Charlie says into the phone

Oh no. Why does he have to call Dad? Well ad least he is not calling home.

"I have arrested Emmett and Alice for grand thief and speeding", Charlie explains, "Ok see you then"

He hangs up the phone and dials again.

"Hi Edward I'm sorry to bother you but is your mother there?" Charlie asks

I look at Alice and we both say the same thing.

"We are so dead"

"She's not. We'll I leave you to look after Bella then", Charlie says

He listens for a minute

"Well I have arrested Emmett and Alice", he says answering Edward question

"YOU WHAT!" Edward's answer is so loud that even we can hear it.

"They have been arrested for stealing a car. They were driving a car that has been reported stolen", Charlie continues not effected by Edward's yell.

"THEY DID WHAT!" Edward yells again

We are so dead. Very dead when Edward gets a hold of us.

"I have to go. It is time to have a little chat with them", Charlie says hanging up

He walks towards us jingling his keys.

"It's time for us to have a little chat", he says

He leads us both in an interrogation.

"Sit down", he growls

We quickly do what we are told. Who knew vampire could get scared by a human.

"Tell me why you did it", Charlie asks are a 5-minute glaring contest

"Charlie I swear that is my jeep", I say

"He is right Charlie that is his jeep", Alice says

Charlie glares at us, "It is Chief Swan to you. A jeep matching the one you were driving including the plates was reported stolen an hour ago. Have you got any witnesses to say were you were at that time?"

We both look at each other. We knew we were in trouble.

"No we don't sir", Alice says

"We swear sir we didn't steal that jeep", I say

"Why would I believe someone that I should be charging with assault from this past weekend", he says giving us a death glare

We both wince. We are differently dead.

Charlie continues to question us for over an hour. We have pleaded our innocents but it has done little good. Charlie absolute hates us. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"Chief, Dr Cullen, Mrs Cullen, Miss Hale and Mr Hale are waiting outside for you", an officer says

"Bring them right in", Charlie says gruffly

Carlisle, Esme, Rosie and Jasper quickly enter the room.

"Chief Swan can we have a minute alone with our children?" Carlisle asks

"Of course Dr Cullen. But only a moment", Charlie says leaving the room

"Carlisle we swear we didn't do it", I beg

"That may be Emmett. But the trouble is convincing Chief Swan of that. We are not exactly on the best terms with him at the moment", Carlisle says

"Please get us out of here", Alice begs

"We'll try to get you out of hear Darlin", Jasper says hugging her tightly

Rose glares at me, "I swear Emmett you are not getting any for a very long time"

"I swear Rosie I didn't do it. It is my jeep", I beg her

She just glares at me.

"We'll talk to Charlie about getting you both out of here", Esme says

Charlie comes back into the room a minute later.

"Chief Swan can we please take our children home", Esme begs

"I'm sorry Mrs Cullen but they will have to stay here for now. I still have a lot of questions for them. But at the moment I just haven't got the time", Charlie says, "I'm taking them both to the cells you can follow me if you want"

They nod and both Alice and I are lead out in handcuffs. Suddenly we smell two familiar scents. Oh no. God must hate us I swear.

"Daddy why are Emmett and Alice in handcuffs?" Bella asks coming towards us with Edward right behind her.

Edward is giving us his famous death glare. Boy we are in trouble.

"They are both expected of stealing a car Bells", Charlie says his glare soften as he looks at his daughter.

"I'm sure they didn't do it daddy. Why don't you take those handcuffs off?" Bella asks

I look at her and she looks a bit sick. Edward is going to kill us. Charlie sighs and quickly takes our handcuffs off.

"The evidence is saying otherwise Bells", Charlie says

"What time did they reported steal the car?" Bella asks

"Around noon", Charlie replies

"They couldn't have done it then. They were talking to me on the phone about what type of ice cream I wanted", Bella says

Wow. She is lying for us. What have we done to deserve her helping us? I look at Alice and we are both feeling guilty about this weekend now.

"Are you sure about the time?" Charlie asks her

"Yes daddy. Edward made me a chicken sandwich for lunch", Bella says smiling at Edward.

"She is right. They were talking around noon", Edward says backing her up

We owe them both big time.

"Ok then I'll just process you both out", Charlie says walking to his desk with Bella right behind him.

"You two are both in trouble. Because of your little stunt Bella got up from resting for you. Bella heard the phone call between Charlie and me and insisted on coming to help you both out. I don't know why. But you two are both lucky", Edward growls his eyes are now black.

We all take a step away from him. At the rate we are going Edward is going to kill us by the end of the week. Edward makes his way over to Bella and pulls her into his arms. Charlie doesn't even look bothered. Now that is saying something.

"Edward I'm glad you are taking good care of my girl", Charlie says to him

"I'll take care of her with my life Charlie", Edward says

And he is on a first name basis with him. We are defiantly in a lot of trouble. Bella hugs her Dad goodbye and both her and Edward drive away in Edward's Volvo.

"You're still being charged with speeding. But I have dropped the other charge", Charlie says gruffly

An hour later we are out of the police station and driving home in Rosalie's BMW and Carlisle's Mercedes. We get home to find Edward on the couch with Bella in his arms. She is looking really pale. We all look at her in concern.

"Son is Bella alright?" Carlisle asks

"Her headache has gotten a lot worsen since this morning. She has taken some pain killers and we are just waiting for them to kick in", Edward says glaring at us but looking at Bella with concern.

Alice and I look down. Bella didn't need us getting arrested. She came to get us when she wasn't feeling well. She is truly an amazing person. Why did we all have to do all those stupid things?

* * *

><p><strong>Annie's POV<strong>

We are just waiting for the call now from dad. Soon the phone does ring and we both grin.

"Hello?" Edward asks

"Hi Edward I'm sorry to bother you but is your mother there?" Charlie asks

"I'm sorry Charlie but she isn't. She is out with Rose and Jasper at the moment", Edward replies

"She's not. We'll I leave you to look after Bella then", Charlie says

"What's going on Charlie? Why did you need to talk to mum?" Edward asks

"Well I have arrested Emmett and Alice", he says

"YOU WHAT!" Edward yells

I chuckle softly. By the look on Edward's face he is trying not to laugh too.

"They have been arrested for stealing a car. They were driving a car that has been reported stolen", Charlie adds

"THEY DID WHAT!" Edward yells again

"I have to go. It is time to have a little chat with them", Charlie says

After Charlie hangs up Edward and I bust out into laughter.

"So when do we heard down there?" Edward asks

"Give them 45minutes. So Charlie can interrogate them then we'll go down and help them", I say laughing

Edward laughs with me, "Who knew that they would be speeding too?"

I chuckle, "Their faces are going to be priceless"

Soon both Edward and I get into his Volvo and drive down to the station. We both see Carlisle's Mercedes and Rosalie's BMW in the parking lot.

"This is going to be fun", Edward says grinning

I smile and we both get out and head inside. Me leaning heavily on Edward looking like I'm very sick.

"Charlie's telling Carlisle and Esme he can't let them go. Emmett and Alice are really scared at the moment", Edward whisperers in my ear

This is going to be good. We hear them walking towards us.

"Daddy why are Emmett and Alice in handcuffs?" I ask coming towards them with Edward right behind me.

"They are both expected of stealing a car Bells", Charlie says looking at me with love in his eyes.

After all he hasn't seen me in a while.

"I'm sure they didn't do it daddy. Why don't you take those handcuffs off?" I ask softly in a weak voice.

Charlie sighs and quickly takes their handcuffs off.

"The evidence is saying otherwise Bells", Charlie says to me

"What time did they reported steal the car?" I ask

"Around noon", Charlie replies

"They couldn't have done it then. They were talking to me on the phone about what type of ice cream I wanted", I lie

I look at them from the corner of my eye and I can tell they both are feeling incredibly guilty. Good. But I'm still not done with them yet.

"Are you sure about the time?" Charlie asks me

"Yes daddy. Edward made me a chicken sandwich for lunch", I say giving Edward a weak smile

"She is right. They were talking around noon", Edward says backing me up.

"Ok then I'll just process you both out", Charlie says walking to his desk I follow right behind him.

I don't need to be a vampire to no what Edward is saying to them right now. Edward makes his way over to me and pulls me into his arms.

"Edward I'm glad you are taking good care of my girl", Charlie says to him

"I'll take care of her with my life Charlie", Edward says

I quickly hug me Dad goodbye and both Edward and I drive away in Edward's Volvo.

As soon as we are out of hearing range we both start to laugh.

"You should have heard their thoughts", Edward chuckles

"What were they thinking?" I ask him

"They were thinking about how much they owe you and how they shouldn't of done what they did", Edward says

"Too bad. I'm not done with them yet", I say

Edward laughs and continues to drive home. Once we get there we set our selves up making me look sick and I'm laying on Edward. With him looking concerned.

"Son is Bella alright?" Carlisle asks

"Her headache has gotten a lot worsen since this morning. She has taken some pain killers and we are just waiting for them to kick in", Edward says

I can nearly feel their guilt from here. Good. Maybe next time they'll think before they act…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter .8.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

It is now Sunday and tomorrow I get to spend with my Bella. Apparently they are both going to school tomorrow. They are going to mess with everyone at the school. And they are never going to be seen in the same place until the talent show at the end of the week. That is going to be real fun to watch. Just like the past couple of days have been. My family are now so scared of harming or doing any thing to upset Bella they have taken to avoiding us. They are also being paranoid and they have a good reason to be after what Annie has done to them the past couple of days. My family are also so scared of me now after how over protective I have been. I have to chuckle at their thoughts when Annie is having a 'nap' they are afraid even to move.

"Edward why is everyone avoiding me?" Annie asks softly but not soft enough not to be heard by the whole family.

I suppress a chuckle at their thoughts.

"_Oh my poor daughter I never meant to do that", Esme thinks_

"_Oh Bella we are so sorry", Carlisle thinks_

"_Sorry little sister. We didn't mean too", Emmett thinks_

"_I can't believe we have been doing that. She must be so hurt", Alice thinks_

"_I'm so sorry she is upset", Rose thinks_

"_Maybe we can make this up to her", Jasper thinks_

"They are not avoiding you love", I say playing along

"Yes they are. They haven't talked to me in ages. Have I done something wrong?" Bella asks

That is when there is a knock on the door. And I quickly wipe the smile from my face. I answer it with my usual glare to find the whole family waiting outside.

"Bella do you want to play a game with us?" Alice asks

"What game?" Annie asks smiling slightly

"You can choose the game and we'll all play it", Jasper says

Annie thinks for a minute. I already know what she is thinking.

"How about truth or dare?" Annie asks

They all look at each other. Not expecting that answer. But they did say they'd play any game.

"Sure Bella. Let's go downstairs", Esme says

I grab Annie's hand and lead her downstairs into the living room. We all sit down on the floor with Annie next to me.

"Ok who wants to start?" Annie asks

"You should start", Rose says

"Ok…Emmett truth or dare?" Annie asks Emmett

"Dare of course", Emmett says smiling

Oh boy. This is going to be good.

"I dare you to let Alice and Rose dress you in girls clothes and walk through the mall singing I'm a Barbie girl", Annie says smiling

Emmett pouts, "That is so not fair"

Everyone laughs. Alice and Rose drag him upstairs to get changed this is going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie's POV<strong>

I knew if I made them feel guilty enough they'll play any game I'll want. So now here we are playing truth or dare. This is going to be so funny. I have dared Emmett to walk through the mall in girls clothes singing I'm a Barbie girl.

"_Sis you guys better be ready", I think to my sister_

_Bella chuckles in her thoughts, "We sure are. This is going to be so good. Especially since I'm posting the pictures on the school's walls tomorrow"_

_I chuckle, "That is a really good idea. I must go now they are going down the stairs"_

I turn to Edward to see him secretly smiling at me. We both hear footsteps and see Emmett coming down the stairs with Rose and Alice behind him. Emmett is dressed in a pink dress and his hair has a pink bow in it.

I let out a little giggle. When Edward pulls me into his arms I can tell the family is happy by my giggle. They really will do anything for me. We all quickly drive to the mall.

"Let's get this over with", Emmett sighs

We all walk behind him as he begins to skip through the mall singing. Everyone is looking at him funny. I look discreetly at my sister and see her laughing her head off. I nudge Edwards body and point my head in her direction. His smile lights up his whole face seeing her happy and seeing a video camera in her hand.

"_Your going to want copies of those isn't you?" I think to him_

He gives me a small nod. After the whole mall laughing at Emmett we return home.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Emmett quickly runs up stairs and gets changed and is back in seconds. The game goes on quickly to it is Annie's turn again. They are being careful about what they ask Annie. They don't want to upset her again. Or be in trouble with me. By listening to their thoughts I can tell that most of them are planning on choosing dare for what they did last weekend. They want to make it up the her.

"Alice truth or dare?" Annie asks her

"This is the first time I don't see what's coming. So I'm going to pick dare", Alice says

Oh if she knew this was coming she would have chosen truth.

"I dare you to go a whole week in none designer clothing", Annie says smiling

Alice gasps.

Everyone chuckles. We have been wanting to get the pixie to do this for a while.

"I don't have anything like that", Alice says smugly

"Don't worry you can borrow some of my clothes", Annie replies

Alice groans and we all laugh again. I'm going to have to get pictures of this too. We go around the cycle again until in is Annie's turn again.

"Esme truth or dare?" Annie asks

"Truth", Esme says

"How many beds have you and Carlisle broken?" Annie asks

Boy she is good. This is going to embarrass them.

Esme says something so quick none of us can catch it.

"What was that Esme?" I ask smiling

"120", she replies

We all laugh. We knew they had broken that many. I thought Rose and Emmett where the champions of breaking beds. How wrong all were. Esme is now hiding in Carlisle's chest. He is looking embarrassed too. Soon again it is Annie's turn.

"Carlisle truth or dare?" she asks him

Carlisle sighs, "Truth"

He really shouldn't have said that.

"How many houses have you and Esme broken?" Annie says

Now this one is going to be very embarrassing. Everyone is looking at the pair of them waiting for an answer.

"8", Carlisle mutterers

"Gess pops you two are worse then Rose and I", Emmet laughs

Quickly we all join in. Now we only have Rose, Jasper and me to go.

"Jasper truth or dare?" Annie asks

"Dare. I don't like your truths", Jasper says

I can tell that they are all enjoying watching Annie laugh. It is helping erase some of there guilt.

"I dare you to wear Alice's clothes tomorrow at school", Annie says

He groans, "I knew I should have gone with truth. I'm not going live this down"

This is going to be good. I defiantly getting copies of all these photos and sending them to Denali. They always like a good laugh.

"Rose truth or dare?" Annie asks

"I'm going to be game and say dare", Rose says smiling

"I dare you to kiss Mike Newton in the packing lot tomorrow in front of everyone", Annie says

Rose's smile immediately vanishes, "Really? Mike Newton"

"Yep", Annie says

I heard Bella is Annie's thoughts just before she said it. Looks like Bella is helping make the dares. Remind me never to play with the pair of them.

"Bella truth or dare?" I ask her

"Truth", Annie says

"When did you first fall in love with me?" I ask her

I smile to myself as I hear Bella answer the question.

"When you first walked into the biology class room", she replies smiling

"That is when I fell in love with you too", I say

I heard Bella telling me she loves me.

"Truth or dare Edward?" Annie asks

Suddenly I can't read her mind anymore. Crap.

"Dare", I say

"I dare you to take me on a romantic weekend away. Just the two of us alone", Annie says smiling smugly

Crap I'm trapped. This has to be Bella's idea. We both found out that it is possible for vampires and humans to mate without hurting each other because Annie and Chris already do it. Now Bella wants to do it. But I still haven't got complete faith in myself. But now they have both trapped me. I bet they planned this all along.

"Of course love. How about this coming weekend?" I ask her

"Sounds like a date", Annie says smiling

"I think it is time I take you back to Charlie's", I say

"Ok. Can you pick me up tomorrow? I want to make sure Rose, Jasper and Alice do their dares", Annie says

"Don't worry love. I'll make sure they do them for you", I say kissing her temple and leading her out of the door.

Boy tomorrow is going to be a fun day…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter .9.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Finally I'm driving Annie back to her house and finally I'll get to see my Bella. I have missed her so much within the last couple of days. Finally we pull up outside Bella's house to find a couple of other cars waiting for us. We both quickly jump out and make our way quickly inside.

"Hey kids. How's the plan going with the Cullen?" Charlie asks coming to meet us

"They are feeling really guilty and it has been so much fun", Annie say

"Oh my little Annabel I haven't seen you in years", Charlie says hugging her tightly

"I missed you too dad", Annie replies

"Annie that boy of yours is here with his family and Bella. They are staying that they are moving here and are starting school with you tomorrow", Charlie says

"Good. By the way Dad we are going to make the office staff believe I'm Bella as well. At least for a week to the talent she on Friday", Annie explains

"Ok I can handle that. I'll tell the teacher you wanted to change your classes. Then they'll have you in two classes", Charlie replies

"Ok dad. Can we go in now I have really missed my boy friend and I'm sure Edward has missed Bella", Annie says

"Of course. Come on in", Charlie says

We walk into the living room where everyone is waiting for us smiling. Chris immediately runs over to Annie and pulls her into his arms. I walk over to the couch where Bella is sitting and pull her into my lap.

"I have missed you love", I whisperer in her ear

"I have missed you too", she replies

I quickly kiss her lips. I have missed her so much

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" I ask pulling away from Bella

"Normal pairing. Tomorrow we are going to make them think Bella is cheating on you. They'll see me kissing Chris and think it's Bella cheating on you", Annie explains

"Ok", I reply

"We are going to make sure we are never in the same room together. Otherwise the jig is up", Bella says

"By the way who came up with the truths and dares?" I ask them curiously

"I did", Bella says blushing

I laugh and hug her tightly, "That's my girl. That will teach them never to mess with you"

"And you too", Bella says

I wince, "Yes me too. That really was a good one"

We all quickly say our goodbyes and I make my way home the next day is sure to be interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I'm just finished getting ready for school we Annie comes back into my bedroom.

"The boys are here", she announces

"Coming", I say carefully getting up

I quickly get into Edward's car and we drive away. Annie will be coming to school a bit late.

"Morning love", Edward says

"Morning"

"You know that Jasper is refusing to get out of the car", Edward says chuckling

I giggle, "I'm sure I can make him"

"Good luck with that", Edward says laughing

We soon make it to the school where Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice were waiting for us. Looks like Jasper hasn't left the car yet. I see Alice is wearing my sweat pants and hoddie. I have to laugh they really do look good on her. Edward quickly helps me out of the car and we walk over to them.

"Morning", I say looking sad

"Morning Bella", Alice says pouting

"Where is Jasper?" I ask softly, "Did he want to come today?"

"He is in the car Bella. He is refusing to move", Emmett replies smiling

I slowly walk over to the car and open the door to find Jasper sitting in the back with his arms crossed glaring at nothing. He is wearing a pink shirt and white blouses. I have to stifle a giggle.

"Jasper?" I say softly

He quickly turns to me and his glare softens.

"Please do this for me Jazz?" I ask him touching his face with my bad hand with a sad look, "Please"

I let him feel my pain, saddest, and fear.

His look quickly softens, "Ok anything for you Bells", he says kissing my forehead

"Thank you Jazz", I reply giving him a smile

We both quickly get out and the stares quickly come our way. Even I can hear the laughter. I see everyone looking at Emmett and Jasper in never hysterics.

"Emmett", I say pointing to the wall were Tommy hung his picture

Emmett's jaw drops.

"How did they get that?" he asks shocked

The family see what we are talking about and bust out laughing.

"I'm not going to get any respect after this", Emmett mutterers

That starts us off laughing again. That's when I see Mike walking across the packing lot.

"Rose", I say quietly looking at Mike

She sighs and walks away from us. Everyone is now staring at her. After all she is not meant to be at school. Rose walks straight to Mike and plants a kiss on his lips. Their lips stay locked for a minute before Rose walks away giving the shell shocked Mike a wink. I look over at Emmett and he is glaring at Mike. Mike quickly sees Emmett's glare and runs away quickly.

"Never again", Rose says looking grossed out

We all chuckle that was good. I can't wait to see what the rest of the day has in store…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry it is so short i'll try to make the next one longer if i get enough reviews. I'm going on holiday now so i won't be updating again to Tuesday<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter .10.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I can't believe Bella dared me to wear these clothes. It is funny about what she dared Jasper to wear. Bella and Edward have walked off to class and Jasper and I are now heading to our class.

"Alice look", Jasper says pointing to a picture on the wall

"Oh my god", I say

The picture was of Emmett from the dare yesterday. Oh boy Emmett should be glad he doesn't come to school anymore. He'll never be able to live this one down.

"Mr Hale. What are you wearing?" asks our teacher

"It was a dare miss", Jasper mutterers as the class begins to laugh

"Take your seats then", she says smiling

The first two classes go by quickly as I walk towards my next class I see Bella kissing some other guy on the lips and the guy kissing her back. What the hell? Why is she cheating on my brother? They quickly move on and I go to class. I'm going to have to talk to Edward at lunch. Lunch couldn't have come soon enough. I quickly take my seat at our usually table and Jasper quickly sits down next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asks me feeling my emotions

"I saw Bella kissing some other guy", I tell him

"That can't be possible. Bella would never cheat on Edward", Jasper says

"Well that is what I saw. I'm going to tell Edward", I say

"Maybe you should wait until you are sure", Jasper says

"I am sure", I reply

He sighs but doesn't say anything. Soon Bella enters the café with Edward's arm wrapped around her.

"Hello Jasper, Alice", Bella says smiling

She kissed some other guy why is she smiling?

"Edward I have something to tell you something in private", I say

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Bella", Edward says

"Ok then. After second period I saw Bella kissing another guy in the middle of the hallway. And he was kissing her back", I inform him

"I didn't do that. I would never cheat on Edward", Bella says

"I saw you Bella. How could you do that to my brother?" I ask her

Bella now has tears in her eyes she quickly gets up and runs away. Edward glares at me.

"Alice for your information Bella has been with me all day. How could you do that to her?" Edward snarls and getting up to find Bella

I'm speechless I must be losing my mind to accuse Bella of something like that. What the hell was I thinking? I'm going to have to make this up to her. I feel so bad…

* * *

><p><em>Later that day…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

Alice has been feeling so bad all day about what she said to Bella. I honestly don't know what came over her. Why would she accuse Bella of that? I'm so happy this day is over I lost count of how many people laughed at me today We are now all at home besides from Edward who we haven't seen since lunch. Emmett is once again playing video games, Rose is working on her car, Esme is in the kitchen and Carlisle is still at work. Soon we all hear Edward's car pull up and him and Bella getting up out of it. They both walk into the living room and sit on the couch. We all could tell Bella has been crying. Alice slowly approaches both of them earning her a glare from Edward.

"I'm so, so sorry Bella. I should never have doubted you. You're my best friend and I'm so sorry. Please let me make it up", Alice begs

"Ok Alice I forgive you but you are going to have to give me time", Bella whisperers

Alice just nods her head and I can feel her shame, guilt and disappointed.

"Bella can I get you something to eat?" Esme asks entering the room

"Yes. Thank you Esme", Bella says softly

After Bella finishes her snack she begins to watch Emmett play.

"Emmy Bear can I have a go with you?" Bella asks

"Sure Belly Bells but don't blame me if you lose", Emmett says handing her a control

Well this is going to be interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>Annie's POV<strong>

I smile to myself as Emmett tells me I can play with him. He is playing Mario cart and little does he know that I'm very good at this game. Emmett quickly tells me how to play the game even though I already knew. Soon we begin to play and everyone is gathered in the room. I smile to myself as I hear Emmett curse.

"Do I win?" I ask innocently

He glares at me but softens at my smile.

"Do you want to play again?" he asks me

I nod my head and we spend the rest of the afternoon playing video games and me beating him every time. Emmett said he is never going to play with me again. When I get home Bella and I have a good long laugh about the look on Emmett's face. I can't wait to see their faces when we relive ourselves to them…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as possible:)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter .11.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annie's POV<strong>

The rest of the week has been a blast. Bella and I have both been out and the Cullen's think they are going crazy. It is really funny. Now the moment has come for us the reveal ourselves to the town of Forks. Bella and I have been getting ready for about an hour now. I have taken of the fake cast and have put on my blue skinny jeans, blue blouse, black high heals and my gold earrings. I have now straightened out my hair too. I look at Bella and she is wearing the same thing as me, but she is wearing low heels and has curled her hair. Now everyone should be able to tell us apart.

"Ready to give the Cullen's and the town the shock of their lives", I ask her

"You bet I am. I have been waiting for this moment for years", Bella replies smiling

"I have too", I say

"We are going to give them a heart attack", Bella says laughing

I laugh with her, "You bet we are"

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

The rest of the week has been quite funny to watch. And listen the their thoughts. They really think they are losing their minds. But tonight they are going to find out the truth and I can't wait to see their faces. Lucky I have bought a camera with me. I have to catch to moment. Just like every thing else Annie and Bella have played on them. I'm never going to let them forget this.

Bella and I have sorted out a lot of our issues too. I have decided to change her after our wedding and Bella has agreed to marry me. And Charlie is quite happy about this. Turns out he knew about vampires a long time ago. I took Bella away this weekend and we have had a romantic weekend alone. And I'm surprised I never hurt her. Alice has been so distracted lately she hasn't seen any of this. Boy is that going to be a surprise everyone. It is now Monday and the day of the talent show.

"Come on everyone let's get going", I call out

"Where is Bella? Edward", Esme asks

"She is meeting us there. So let's get going", I say leading them all out to the cars

I'm not telling them the new students are going to be in their vampire form tonight. One more shock won't kill them. We quickly arrive at the school and we could all smell the scent of vampires in the air. I grin as I hear my family's thoughts.

"Edward there are vampires here", Alice whispers

"Is there I haven't noticed", I say lightly walking ahead

They all hesitantly follow me inside where the gym has been set up for the talent show. I look around and quickly find the Castle's and there are seats free in front of them. Perfect. This is going to be fun.

"Follow me", I tell them

I lead them to the seats in front of the Castle's and I can see them all freeze.

"Hey Rick, Christine, Tasha, John, Jim, Tim, Tom and Julie. I'm going around to join the girls and Chris. Enjoy the show", I say smiling

"Hey Edward tell them good luck", Christine says

"Will do", I reply

"Edward we are planning a game of football this weekend care to join?" Tommy asks smiling

"Of course. But to let you know I will win", I reply smiling

"Your on", Tommy says

I quickly walk past my shocked family and back stage where I begin laughing as I read their thoughts. Boy this is going to be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

We get out of our cars at the school and immediately smell the scent of vampires. We all freeze. This is very dangerous. Why are vampire's here? Bella is in danger.

"Edward there are vampires here", Alice whisperers

"Is there I haven't noticed", Edward says walking ahead of us

Why isn't he worried? Bella is in danger and he doesn't even care.

We follow Edward to the gym and the smell of vampires gets stronger. Edward looks around for a minute and then leads us to some seats. We all freeze as we see 8 vampires sitting behind the seats Edward pointed at. But the weird thing is they all have golden eyes.

"Hey Rick, Christine, Tasha, John, Jim, Tim, Tom and Julie. I'm going around to join the girls and Chris. Enjoy the show", Edward says smiling at them all

He knows them? How does he know them? There are other vampires in our territory and he didn't tell us?

"Hey Edward tell them good luck", the older woman says

"Will do", I reply

"Edward we are planning a game of football this weekend care to join?" one of the boys says smiling

"Of course. But to let you know I will win", Edward replies smiling

"Your on", the boy replies

Edward quickly walks away from us leaving us shocked.

"He is friends with them", Alice says shocked

"What is going on?" Rose asks shocked too

"I don't know but after the show I attend to find out", I reply

I was about to say more when the principle comes out and welcomes us all here tonight. The show quickly begins after a few acts a young boy comes on stage and when he turns around my family gasps he was a vampire.

"That's the boy I saw kissing Bella the other day", Alice whisperers

"Hello everyone my names Christopher Castle and I'm new to the school. And I'll be singing to you a song I wrote", the boy says

**Brand New Day by Forty Foot Echo**

_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry_

_Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down_

_Now when I look out my window_

_But there doesn't seem to be anyone around_

_And I, I think I'll change my ways_

_So all your words get noticed_

_Tomorrow's a brand new day_

_Tomorrow's a new day_

_We said we'd take little time_

_For both of us to see_

_And wonder what it'd be like to carry on_

_Ya, I know I got crazy_

_Well I guess that's just me_

_If I could turn back time before_

_The wrong_

_And I, I think I'll change my ways_

_So all your words get noticed_

_Tomorrow's a brand new day_

_Tomorrow's a new day_

_Ya, And I, I think I'll change my ways_

_So all your words get noticed_

_I think I'll change my ways_

_I think I'll change my ways_

_Ahhhhh, Ahhhhh_

_I think I'll change my ways_

_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry_

_Never thought I'd be the one_

_To bring you down_

Everyone cheers he bows and walks off stage and Edward and Bella walk on stage. Edward goes to the piano and Bella walks up to the mike. Edward brings to play and sing.

**All Out Of Love by Westlife/ Delta Goodrem **

Bella_**/ **__Edward/ __**Both**_

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone_

_Thinking of you till it hurts_

_I know you hurt too but what else can we do_

_Tormented and torn apart_

_I wish I could carry your smile and my heart_

_For times when my life seems so low_

_It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring_

_When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

_[Chorus:]_

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right believing for so long_

_I 'm all out of love, what am I without you_

_I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

This must be the song about when he left Bella. But why is Bella up here too.

I want you to come back and carry me home

Away from this long lonely nights

I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too

Does the feeling seem oh so right

_**And what would you say if I called on you now**_

_**And said that I can't hold on**_

There's no easy way, it gets harder each day

Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone

Wow Bella can sing.

"She's not nervous. She's excited", Jasper whisperers

Wow our Bella has changed.

_[Chorus:]_

_**I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you**_

_**I know you were right believing for so long**_

_**I 'm all out of love, what am I without you**_

_**I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong**_

Oh, what are you thinking of?

_What are you thinking of?_

Oh, what are you thinking of?

_What are you thinking of?_

_[Chorus]_

I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you

I know you were right believing for so long

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right believing for so long_

_**I 'm all out of love, what am I without you**_

_**I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong**_

_**I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you**_

_**I know you were right believing for so long**_

_**I 'm all out of love, what am I without you**_

_I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

_**I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong**_

Everyone begins clapping and cheering. Wow they sing well together.

"That was amazing. Who knew Bella could sing like that?" Rose says

"She sings really well", Alice says

"I wonder why she never told us?" Jasper says

Emmett was about to say something but Bella interrupts him.

"Hey everyone. I hope you liked that song. Now I have one more for you. But I'm not singing alone and I'm not singing with Edward", Bella says

Everyone is now confused. We are confused as well.

"I know everyone has been thinking they have been losing their minds after seeing me in one place then seeing me in another at the same time. Let me clear up this confusion. I'm excited to introduce my twin sister Annabel", Bella says smiling

Everyone gasps and my family the loudest of all. She is a twin? Why didn't she tell us?

A young woman walks on stage looking exactly like Bella but with straight hair. Our jaws all drop. She is carrying a mike in her hand. And begins to sing.

**Sister by sister2sister**

Bella_**/ **__Annie/ __**Both**_

_She won't get off the phone_

_She won't leave me alone_

_When I'm talking to that guy_

She can be a real nightmare

Gets me to do her hair

Then says it never turns out right

_**But when I put on a face**_

_**She can tell**_

_**Cause she knows me so well**_

They sing together in perfect harmony. Their voices exactly the same.

_[CHORUS]_

_**Closer than my closest friend**_

_**Someone who will be there til the end**_

_**My sister, sister**_

_**Deeper than the deepest sea**_

_**No-one loves you like your family**_

_**My sister, sister**_

_She reads my diary_

_She borrows clothes from me_

_And I never get them back again_

She locks the bathroom door

Says five minutes more

An hour later I'm still not in

_**And sometimes we fight**_

_**E very family does, oh yeah**_

_**But that can't change our love**_

_[CHORUS]_

_**Closer than my closest friend**_

_**Someone who will be there til the end**_

_**My sister, sister**_

_**Deeper than the deepest sea**_

_**No-one loves you like your family**_

_**My sister, sister**_

_To celebrate the good times_

To help me through the hard times

_To bring me down to Earth_

Remind me what's important

_**Who comes first?**_

_**And who comes first?**_

_(Gotta tell you who I'm talkin' bout)_

_**My sister, sister**_

_**Who comes first?**_

(Ain't no doubt about it...who I'm talkin' bout)

_**My sister, sister**_

I see Charlie in the crowd watching proudly.

She watches out for me

I know she'll always be...

_By my side_

_**(By my side)**_

_**Closer than my closest friend**_

_**Someone who will be there til the end**_

_**My sister, sister**_

_**Deeper than the deepest sea**_

_**No-one loves you like your family**_

_**My sister, sister**_

We they are done they are both panting. There is a minute's pause before everyone stands up cheering and clapping. Both girls grab each other's hands and bow.

"Thank you everyone", they say together and walk off stage smiling

Everyone quickly sits down.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett asks

"Bella is a twin?" Alice asks

"How the hell didn't we know that?" Rose asks

"More importantly how long has she been here?" Jasper asks

They were all right. What the hell has been going on?

"The winner of the talent show is Bella and her twin sister Annabel", the principle announces

Everyone cheers as the two girls walk on stage to grab their trophy.

"Thank you. But we couldn't have done this without our boyfriends", they both say together

That is weird.

"Boys", they call

Both Edward and that vampire boy Christopher walk on stage and wrap their arms around the two girls. And they both kiss them in front of everyone. Everyone cheers and then they walk off the stage together. Everyone starts to leave.

"We have to find up what's been happening", Alice says

"Don't worry. They owe us answers. And we will get them", I say firmly

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review. There is one chapter left to go. So please review.<strong>

**Now some other of my stories you might like.**

**Christmas Wish: **Edward & Bella: It is Christmas time at the start of New Moon. A young woman goes to inform the Cullen's of an event that will change their lives forever. Will they go back to Forks? One Shot.

**Sun Rise: **Bella & Paul: What if Paul was the one the found Bella in the beginning of New Moon? What if Paul imprinted on Bella? What if Bella asked him to take her far away from Forks? What if they return 8 years later?

**True Mate: **Bella & Jasper: What if Jasper slipped up and killed someone? What if he locked himself in his room? What if Edward refuses to let Bella come to the house? What if when they went hunting Bella went over? What if Bella took Jasper away and they fall in love?

**A Long Wait: **Bella & Edward: Set 90 years after New Moon after Edward left Bella in the forest. Now the Cullen's return to Forks. One of them has a secret that he has kept for a very long time now it is forced out into the open. When they see a Vampire Bella and her family.

**Forgiveness: **Bella & Edward: Edward left Bella in the woods and she gets changed by Victoria. What if Bella found her presents and a letter that Edward had left for her. Now they meet 3 years later, when the Cullen's go to Dartmouth.

**Together Again: **Bella & Edward: Sequel to Forgiveness. It has been many years since Bella and Edward left now they coming back to help against a new threat. Who is this new threat? How will everyone deal with being together again?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter .12.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Annie and I laugh as we walk off stage with Edward and Chris. The look on the Cullen's face was priceless. I'm so glad we got that on camera. We are now waiting outside by the cars for the Cullen's to come out of the gym. Dad has already been and has told me to have a good night. I do intend too. Edward wraps his arms around me as his family comes out of the gym. And by the look on their faces this is going to be a fun night. Edward and I have one last thing to do to them…

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

This is unbelievable there are two Bella's. This can't be happening. We so must talk to her. We now follow Carlisle out of the gym. We scan the parking lot until we see Edward with Bella and the other vampire family plus that Annabel girl. Edward kisses Bella on the lips and makes his way to his car as the other vampire help Bella into their cars. How can he trust them to keep her safe?

"Are you guys coming or not?" Edward asks

"Of course Edward but we want answers", Carlisle says sternly

"Certainly. Just follow me", he says

We get into the car and Edward starts driving away. He doesn't speak the whole way to wherever we are going. Soon he pulls up in front of a large house just like ours. Edward quickly gets out and waits for us.

"Where are we Edward?" Esme asks

"We are at my friends place. Come on they are waiting for us", Edward says leading us inside

He must have been hear before because he leads us straight into the living room where everyone is waiting for us. Bella and the Annabel girl are on the couch smiling at us.

"Cullen's this is my twin sister Annabel", Bella says introducing us

"Hey everyone you can just call me Annie. Everyone else does", Annie says smiling

"I'm Carlisle and these are…", Carlisle starts to introduce all of us

Annie puts her hand up stopping him, "I already know who you all are. So we can skip those introductions"

Now that's a surprise what has Bella told her about us?

"This is my boyfriend Chris", Annie says pointing to the boy sitting on the edge of the couch.

"It's nice to meet everyone officially", Chris says

"I'm Richard and this is my wife and mate Christine", the leader of the coven introduces himself and his wife.

We all shake hands with them.

"I'm Natasha and this is my mate John", the next couple say introducing themselves

"And those two are called Jim and Tim the twins", Natasha says

We each shake hands with them then the last couple comes up.

"I'm Tommy and this is my mate Julie", the man says

Once we are all introduced we all take our seats.

"So what is going on?" Carlisle asks looking at Bella and Annie on the couch

"Why didn't you tell us you had a twin sister?" I ask pouting

"I didn't tell anyone. It was our little secret", Bella says

"Bella came to me after you all where mean to her", Annie adds

We wince at the mention of that horrible weekend.

"How long have you been here?" Rose asks her

They both look at each other for a second then turn back to us.

"2 weeks", they both say together

We all look at them strangely. That is weird.

"Trust me you'll get used to it", Edward says

"Yeh they do that all the time when they are together", Chris adds

They both glare at the pair of them.

"Can you please explain?" Carlisle asks his patience wearing thin.

"We decided to get back of all of you", Annie says

That's when we realize that the whole 2 weeks we have been thinking we have been going crazy but we haven't.

"Why?" Carlisle asks a little angry

"Because you all hurt me. I trusted you and you all hurt me. I had reached my limit. I just wanted my daddy and mummy to comfort me after my siblings played those pranks on me but you all laughed as well", Bella says a tear rolling down her face

Carlisle's and Esme's angry quickly disappears as they see her crying. They both run over to her and pull her into a hug.

"Shh baby girl we are so sorry", Carlisle says

"You're are daughter we should never have laughed. You were justified in what you did", Esme says hugging Bella tightly

"Can you please forgive us?" Carlisle asks Bella

"Of course I can forgive you mum and dad. I also forgive everyone else too", Bella says eyeing all of us

Carlisle and Esme let go and Carlisle moves Bella onto his lap.

"Now missy. Tell us what you both actually did?" he asks

Bella actually smiles, "Well just so you know Emmett's title of the king of pranks has to go to me and Annie now"

"What you didn't do that much", Emmett whines

Annie and Bella laugh

"You do realize that we…", Annie says

"Kept changing places", Bella finishes

Our jaws all drop in shock and all the Castle's chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asks

"I mean is that I was not there most of the time", Bella says smiling

"I was. But Bella came up with most of the plans and I did them for her", Annie finishes

That is going to take some time getting used too.

"Annie can act and I can't", Bella says

"So Annie was with us the whole time?" I ask

"Well most of the time", Bella says

"But some of the stuff that happened no one was in the room", Rose says

The girls both laugh and so do Chris and Edward.

"We both have powers", they say together

"What powers?" Carlisle asks looking down at Bella

"I have a mental shield were…", Bella starts

"I have a physical shield. I can turn myself invisible", Annie finishes

That explains so much,

"That is incredible", Carlisle says

"You were in on it", I growl at Edward

He laughs, "You all deserved it. Take no offence but I intend to leave Bella with at least on of the Castle's from now on or her sister"

"Oh Emmett, Alice", Bella says sweetly

"Yes Bella", we say

"Did you have fun in the jail cell", Bella says sweetly

Our jaws drop.

"That was you?" Emmett yells

"Yes. Well you actually did it your self with the speeding. Chris and Tommy just changed the plates. And Charlie was in on it too. You hurt his baby girl. He is not too happy with you", Bella explains

Emmett groans, "Who put those dents in the back?"

Bella grins.

"You didn't" Jasper gasps chuckling

"Oh I did", Bella replies with a chuckle

We all gasp at her in shock again.

"Hey I needed to let out some of my anger. So when Tommy handed me the baseball bat I kind of let loose", Bella explains with a shrug

"It was so funny I was in your head when you were doing that", Annie says

"What do you mean in her head?" Carlisle asks

"You know how everyone says twins share a mind connection?" Annie asks

"Yes", we all say

"Well we do. We can read each others thoughts and be in each others heads. When we are close to each other our powers transfer into each other. Sometimes are thoughts start with one…"Bella explains

"…and ends with another", Annie finishes

"So when you were at our house Bella could see everything?" Rose asks

Annie grins, "Yes. Everything I saw yes"

"That is amazing", Carlisle says

"Who's idea was true or dare?" Esme asks

"That was mine. We knew you would all feel guilty for laughing at Bella so we knew you would play any game she'd want", Annie says

"Who game up with the dares and truths?" I ask

"I did", Bella says blushing

"No way", Rose says

"I did I swear", she says letting out a little yawn

"Bella we are keeping you up. Go to bed sweetheart", Carlisle says kissing up head

I see Bella catch Edward's eye and he nods.

"I'm taking Bella up to bed. Have a good night everyone", Edward says taking Bella's hand and pulling her off of Carlisle

All the Castle's smile at the pair of them.

"Have a good night tonight sister", Annie says

"I will. What about you?" Bella asks smiling secretively

"Oh. You're on", Annie says

We have totally lost them.

"What do we get when we win?" Edward asks wrapping his arms around Bella's waist smiling

"A new car", Chris says wrapping his arms around Annie's waist

"Your on", Bella says smiling

She then squeals as Edward scoops her up and runs up the stairs. Annie and Chris right behind them.

We are all very confused.

"Why were they both giving off huge amounts of lust?" Jasper asks

All the Castle's groan.

"This is going to be a fun night", Tommy groans

"What do you mean?" we ask

"What for it", they say

That is when we all here the groaning and moaning. They aren't. They can't be. That is just not possible. Edward wouldn't break his boundaries.

"Edward", Bella moans

Oh boy they did. All of our jaws hit the ground as we hear the both of them going at it. Well hasn't tonight been fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I have decided on one more Chapter. So see you all soon. Please review:)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter .13.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

I can't believe what we heard last night. Edward said he was never going to break his boundaries. It is now morning and we are waiting for Edward, Bella, Annie and Chris to come down the stairs. Annie and Chris come down the stairs first.

"Morning mum", Chris says kissing Christine's cheek

"Morning son", she replies

"Morning everyone", Annie says

"Morning", all the Castle's reply

"Bella will be down in 2 minutes. Hang on a minute", Annie says looking like Alice does when she gets a vision, "Scratch that they will be add least an hour"

All the Castle's groan.

"Not again", John groans

That's when we here it and all our jaws drop again. This is just not possible.

"Hey Emmett do you want to play a video game with me?" Annie asks like nothing has happened

"Sure. What's going on up there?" Emmett asks

"They are going through the honeymoon phase", Natasha says sitting down on the couch

"Your lucky you weren't here on Monday", Julie says smiling

"It was so bad we had to leave the house", Jim says

We all shutter at what they are telling us. This is just weird. It's Bella and Edward they never do anything. This is going to take some time to get used to. We all sit down to watch Annie and Emmett play. An hour later with Annie betting Emmett all the time. Edward and Bella finally come down the stairs. Both of them smiling and smelling like sex. This defiantly is going to take some time to get used to.

"Had a good night sister", Tommy asks Bella smiling

"Oh it was just the best", Bella replies smiling, "This morning was even better"

"Good to know", he says sounding a little bit grumpy

"Now don't be like that. Just because your not getting any doesn't mean the rest of us can't enjoy ourselves", Bella says grinning

We all look at her in shock. What happened to that shy Bella who would blush at any thing?

Edward laughs and wraps his arms around Bella's waist.

"Morning Bella. Here is your breakfast", Christine says passing her a plate of food

"Thanks Christine", Bella says smiling

"So who wins the bet?" Edward asks

"I would say that was you. You two have got to learn to not be so loud", Rick says entering the room

"Sorry", they both say

Rick sighs, "It's not your fault. I remember my own honeymoon period"

The Castle's all groan.

"Dad we don't want to here about you and Mum", Chris says

"Ok, ok", Rick says putting his hands up it surrender

"When did you break your boundaries?" Alice asks still shocked

Edward chuckles, "Last weekend. Remember my dare was to take Bella on a romantic weekend away. Well that is just what I did"

"We know the dare. But we didn't think that you'll actually do it", Rose says

Edward chuckles and looks at Bella with love in his eyes, "I'm glad I did. It was the best night of my life"

"Mine too", Bella says kissing his lips

Edward kisses her back.

"Knock it off you two", Tim says

They both laugh. Looking at them both now I realize I have never seen them happier. I'm glad for them.

"Belly your sister keeps betting me", Emmett whines

Bella laughs, "Oh poor baby. Do you want kiss?"

Emmett glares at her and everyone else laughs. The past two week might have been crazy but we are a lot closer and happier because of it…

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's POV<strong>

I can't believe they prank me. Me the king of pranks. I will have me revenge. Just you wait and see. I'll take my title back even it is the last thing I do…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the short ending. Plus side i'm looking at doing a sequel. I'll let you all know if I end up going through with the idea:)<strong>


	14. Notice

**Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for everyone that has reviewed, followed, and favourited this story you all have made my day. Now it is time to make yours by putting up the sequal called Emmett's Revenge?**

**Go on my plofile and find it. Happy reading!**


End file.
